1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container which is mounted to an image forming apparatus in a state of containing toners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a known toner container for supplying toners to a developing device which is provided in an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copying machine. Such toner container is dismountably mounted to an image forming apparatus. If the amount of toners in the container runs short, a user dismounts the container from the image forming apparatus, and mounts a new container containing sufficient amount of toners. Accordingly, toners can be supplied continuously to the developing device.
Meanwhile, if a toner container in a state of containing toners is left for a long time, toners in the container are compressed by their weight and hardened (solidified). Especially, in a state where the toner container stands, toners in the container move to one side. If the container is vibrated in this state, toners are hardened so strongly. Therefore, there has been a known toner container provided with an agitating member which rotationally drives about an axis. The agitating member has a configuration in which an agitating portion for agitating toners projects radially outward from an outer peripheral surface of a rotational shaft. This agitating portion moves toward a circumferential direction about the rotational shaft, so that the solidified toners are unsolidified and stirred.
Further, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H09-265229 discloses a toner cartridge which is so configured that if an excessive load is applied to an agitating member at a time when the agitating member is started up, transmission of a drive force to the agitating member is shut down so that the agitating member is protected.
However, since the agitating section moves in the circumferential direction while breaking down the solidified toner at a time of starting up the agitating member, a great amount of load is applied to the agitating section or the rotational shaft. Accordingly, there is a problem that a torque necessary for starting the agitating operation becomes large.